The present invention relates to a method for installing a motor-compressor unit in a compartment in a cooling device such as a refrigerator or freezer, and more particularly to an installation method which avoids the necessity of making connections and conducting mounting procedures within the restricted confines of the compartment. The present invention also relates to a cooling device having a motor-compressor unit installed therein.
It is customary, when installing a motor-compressor unit in a rearwardly open compartment in a cooling device, to mount the unit at its final position within the compartment during a first installation step. In a further step, the conduits from the motor-compressor unit are connected to the coolant circuit of the cooling device. The necessary work, particularly soldering with a torch, is difficult to accomplish in the constricted area of the compartment and requires extreme care. This also applies to the work required to fasten the compressor in the compartment.